Computer-based social networking has garnered considerable interest from individuals, organizations, and businesses desiring the ability to network, share data, and generally keep-in-touch with others. Many mobile devices such as smart phones have the ability to access mobile versions and, in some instances, full versions of social networking websites. Some of these devices support native applications that permit nearly full-featured access to social networking platforms.
Some in-person social encounters, such as meetings, parties, chance encounters, and other events in which individuals come together for one reason or another, can lead to opportunities of uncomfortable moments in which an individual engaged in a conversation or intending to engage in a conversation could benefit from information about the person with whom they are conversing or intending to converse to facilitate further conversation or initiate new conversation.